


“Cute name.”

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Goth! Audrey, Pastel! Seymour, they may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: I've resorted to using parts of the story as my titles god-Seymour bumps into Audrey in the hallway and they become friends.Day 15 - Different clothing styles
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 2





	“Cute name.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 15 of the 30 day otp challenge- we're getting there! I was gonna do Whizzvin for this one but decided on these two dorks instead, it's short- like so short but e h

Seymour frowned, making his way through the busy hallway, trying to find his way to the exit until suddenly- he bumped into someone making him fall back on his behind “I’m so so sorry ohmygod-” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it” He looked up to see the person he had bumped into- she was wearing an all black attire, even including her makeup the only thing that didn’t match was her hair and eyes- her hair being a light blonde matched with bright blue eyes. She held her hand out to help Seymour up, he took it awkwardly.

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen you before? What’s your name?” She asked, helping dust Seymour off- which made him blush nervously. “S-Seymour…” he stuttered out making his face turn redder. “Cute name.” she finished dusting Him and smiled “I’m Audrey, By the way.”

“I like your dress…” Seymour complimented, as they walked towards the exit together. “Thanks, I like your whole get up- it’s different.” she motioned towards his outfit- which consisted of a pink sweater and blue overalls. “Thanks….” He mumbled.

“I’ll see ‘ya around? You seem cool.” Audrey smiled ruffling the smallers hair. Seymour smiled back “Sure, I’d love too.”


End file.
